


RSNC Beginning

by Sadao_Maou



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, Origional Characters, Pre-RWBY
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 00:58:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17591714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadao_Maou/pseuds/Sadao_Maou
Summary: Roman and Neo go to Beacon pre-rwby.Ill come up with a new summary at some point.





	1. Chapter 1

As I walked through the streets of Vale, I felt somewhat happy at the fact that I was alone. In Signal I was a loner, and I was sure that I would be one at Beacon too. Don't get me wrong, being alone is nice sometimes but sometimes it seems like it would be nice to have someone to talk to. 

While I walked, I realized no one was making eye contact with me. I guess that's not new. My heterochromic eyes were seen as odd to some but that's not a reason to ignore me. I adverted my eyes from everyone to the ground, putting on a pair of sunglasses that had been hanging on the front of my shirt. Making my way through the streets, I went into small convenient stores, stealing small things like candy bars. I never got caught. Using my semblance I could make it look like I was merely looking around.

On my way out of the store I smiled to myself, a feeling of accomplishment waved over me as I felt the stolen items in my pocket. My most recent steal was a black lighter. As I fiddled with it in my pocket I thought back to Signal. To those I miss. Those I... don't. I thought about the people of Signal who weren't so accepting to me. I hoped and prayed that none of them would be at Beacon. Even if they are, I've heard it's a pretty big school.

I got so caught up in my thoughts that as I rounded a corner I didn't realize where I was going, causing me to collide with someone. I fell back on my elbows and groaned at the impact with the floor. I opened my eyes after a second to see a hand in my face, offering me help up. I hesitantly accepted it and placed my hand in the other. I was pulled up to see the face of a tall man, nearly double my height. His green eyes showed a level of concern I was not expecting.

"I'm so sorry!" he said. I looked around at the people around us, realizing they were all staring at us. One woman made eye contact with me and made a disgusted face. My eyes. I looked to the man, expecting the same reaction, but he remained concerned. "Are you ok?" he asked. I nodded and looked down to realize my hand was still in his. I quickly retracted and dusted off my skirt. "Can I buy you a coffee? As an apology?" I nodded once again and he turned to me, waving for me to follow. "My name is Roman by the way."

We entered the small coffee shop and Roman went up to the counter, ordering himself a coffee. He turned to me and asked what I wanted. Taking out a small notepad from my jacket, I wrote down my order. The barista asked for my name and Roman turned to me once again. I wrote it down and handed the paper to him. "Neo." he said. He turned to me and chuckled. "That's a nice name. It suits you." I smiled a bit and he payed. We stepped to the side to wait for our coffee, an awkward silence hanging in the air. The muttering of other costumers filled the silence before we heard out names called. I carefully grabbed my coffee and followed Roman to a table in the corner of the room. 

We sat down and I took a sip of my coffee. "Look, I'm really sorry. I should've been paying attention while walking." he said. I lifted my hands to respond but stopped, realizing he most likely didn't know sign. I pulled out the notepad once again and began to write. 

_I'm mute. I normally talk in sign but I'm assuming you don't know it._

I handed him the note and he read it carefully. "Oh that's not a problem at all. I'm really sorry I don't know sign." he said. I smiled at his acceptance. I was normally met with annoyance and an eye roll when I told people I was mute. I wrote another note and handed it to him. 

_Don't worry about earlier, that was my fault. I should've been paying attention. My glasses distracted me._

He read the note and looked at me. "Why are you wearing them anyways? It's not very sunny out." I self consciously covered my eyes as I wrote the next note. I felt a hand remove my own and I looked up at him. "Is it because of your eyes?" he asked. I nodded and looked into my lap. "I don't know why you hide them. They're beautiful. I would kill for eyes like that, but sadly..." he motioned to his own bright green eyes. "I just have these plain old eyes." I laughed and his eyes lit up. "There's a smile!" he exclaimed. I laughed again. "So what are you doing in Vale? You live here?"

_I’m attending Beacon this saturday._

After reading he looked at me in excitement. "No way! So am I!" he laughed. I looked at him in confusion. 

_You seem a bit old to be attending Beacon._

He laughed again. "I'm a late joiner. It took me a while to get in, but I was finally accepted this year." I nodded and too another sip of my coffee. I was nearly done and looked over to see he was too. "So. Neo. Is that it? No last name?" he said standing up. 

_Just Neo._

He smirked. "Well Neo it was wonderful meeting you." I frowned slightly. I didn't want him to go. This was... nice. He offered his hand to help me out of my seat. I stood up and he looked down. "Your knee!" he gasped. I looked down and saw a streak of blood going down my knee. I must have scraped it when I fell. "Oh my god I'm so sorry." He said, grabbing napkins off the table. He bent down and pressed the napkin against the cut. I winced and he looked up. "I am so sorry Neo." He apologized again. I shook my head and smiled. "Ill go ask for a bandaid or something." he said, standing and walking to the front of the coffee shop. I thought to myself as I watched him talk to the barista. I must not have realized my knee was bleeding when I fell. He came back with a band-aid a minute later. "Here" he said, applying it to my knee. "Better?" he asked. I nodded and he stood up. 

_Hopefully we are._

Romans POV

Walking down the street I thought back to the girl I just met. Neo. That’s a cute name. I made it my mission then and there that I would be on her team at beacon. I need to find a way to communicate with her though. Once I got in my car, I began thinking of what I could do to help the situation. Arriving at my apartment I thought of the perfect idea. I ran up the stairs to my apartment and opened the door quickly. Running to my living room I pulled out my computer and searched the words Learning Sign Language. It shouldn’t be that hard. 

I studied all night long, practicing my letter in the mirror. Once I memorized letters I moved on to words. Before I knew it, it was 3am. I put my computer away and walked into my bathroom to get ready for bed. I practiced words over and over again until my hands became sore. By the time I went to bed I could say a few sentences. 

I wondered what Neo would think of me if she ever found out about my criminal tendencies. Stealing. Heists. Anything I could get my hands on really. As long as it gave me that thrill. Maybe she would hate me. Maybe she would be just like me. I found myself not able to sleep due to all these thoughts. Where is she from? Where is her family? What is her past? The one thought that was loudest in my mind was one I didn’t dare ask today with her. Why can’t she speak? Was she born like that? Did something happen to her causing her to stop speaking? Hopefully someday I’ll have the answers to the questions that wouldn’t go away. My thoughts wandered from my questions to my observations. Her eyes... they were beautiful.

Throughout the week I practiced sign language as much as I could. I woke up as early as I could, practice all day, only leaving my apartment to steal food, and practice all night until I couldn’t feel my hands anymore. The more I think about it, the more confused I become. Why am I going through all this for a girl. Why is this girl different than all the others I’ve ever known. I only spent an hour with her. Why can’t I get her out of my head. 

The fact that I was being this way scared me. Ever since I was younger I learned not to get close with others. Knowing the fact disappointment would most certainly follow me through everything I did. The more I think the more I worry. What if being close to Neo causes her to think I like her? What if I just bring pain? That night laying in bed I decided that I would try and keep my distance from Neo until we became teammates. Even then I’ll have to distant. I can’t hurt her. Then why am I even trying to be on her team? Because I need to be close to her. Why is this all so conflicting. 

The Friday before going to Beacon I decided that I would attempt to be close with Neo but hope that she doesn’t think I like her. Which I don’t. I’ll keep a distance but keep her close. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> flufffffff

On the airship to Beacon, I looked out the large window at the the city below and sighed. Am I making the right choice going here? Will I be accepted? Where is Roman? Wait where did that come from. Why was I thinking about him so much? Ignore it Neo. But what if we end up on a team together? That would be amazing. Is this what having a friend is like? Wait are we friends? He never specified. Why am I overthinking this. 

My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a familiar voice. “Hey there doll.” the voice said. I turned around and saw Roman. A cane in his hand. His apparel was much different from when I last saw him, just a few days ago. Sunday he had a casual tee on and a pair of jeans. Now he was adorned with a stylish brown field jacket with a button up underneath and black pants with white lining. I can’t be a hypocrite though, I was in different apparel than I was sunday as well. I was wearing a pink and white vest with a white shirt underneath. My shorts reached mid thigh and my boots reached my knees. My hair was pulled back into a ponytail as well. Sunday I was in a simple skirt and shirt. I was about to pull out my notebook when I was interrupted by the airship landing.

“I’ll see you around Neo.” he said as he walked off. A frown appeared once again on my face as the sight of him became more and more distant. I walked off the airship as well and walked onto campus. Around me hundreds of students walked around, talking to one another. With my umbrella in hand I walked towards the front doors of Beacon. 

The assembly itself was boring. I looked around for Roman and spotted him in the back of the room surrounded by girls. I looked back at the front of the room, not paying any attention to what was happening behind me. It’s not like I like him or anything. For some reason as I stood there I couldn’t shake the feeling that someone was watching me but I decided to ignore it. 

That night I spread out my sleeping bag on the floor in the large hall filled with other students. Roman wasn’t here yet so I didn’t have anyone to be with really. Laying down I grabbed my journal from my bag and began writing down how the day went. I’ve had this journal for 2 years now. It’s a way for me to get all these feelings out. The entries from the past few days were mainly stressing about going to Beacon and there may or may not have been a few about the mysterious Roman I had met on Sunday. I found myself falling asleep while writing and decided that it was enough for the day and put my journal back in my bag. Wrapping myself up in my blankets I closed my eyes. It’s almost midnight. I wonder where Roman is. Why can’t I get him out of my head. As I lay there thinking I heard a rustle behind me and the sound of someone laying down to sleep. 

“Night doll.”

I smiled as I fell asleep, suddenly looking forward to tomorrow. 

Romans POV

I felt guilty all day for not being there for Neo on the airship and during the assembly. I hadn’t seen her on the ship until the last minute before landing, causing me to leave before she could even write anything for me. It’s just my mind that’s getting in the way. I don’t want to seem like a creep but I want to be around her. It was also common for girls to gather around me, so when we were at the assembly there were multiples girls trying to get my attention. I ignored them and looked for Neo, but when I saw her, she was turning away from me. I didn’t want Neo to think I was a player. But why do I care if she does think that. She’s not my girlfriend. 

Walking into the large room I looked carefully for the pink and brown haired girl. Near the back of the room I saw a pink sleeping bag, pink and brown locks of hair spilling out onto the ground. I starting walking my way to her, seeing an empty spot next to her. “Hey there.” A voice said. It startled me, seeing as a lot of people were asleep and it was near midnight. Professor Ozpin had told us to get to bed early but I hadn’t listened, staying up into the night with a few friends. I turned to the voice and saw a girl standing in front of me. “Wanna hang out with me and my friends for the night?” She said. A twirl of her long white hair in her fingers and a slight smirk on her face told me that she wasn’t looking to be just my friends and I frowned.

“No I’d rather not” I responded, her smile falling into a disappointed sigh. 

“Forget you.” she said. She stomped over to her friends, who were all giggling and laughing to them self. 

“I hope you will.” I called back. Her friends began to laugh even harder, one of them even falling onto the ground in tears. I smirked to myself and kept walking over to where Neo was. I unrolled my blankets and bag next to her. Neo was only a few feet away from my things and I sat down and fell backwards onto my back. I looked over at her, not knowing whether or not she was asleep. I decided to speak anyways. 

“Night doll.”

Neo’s POV

The sunday morning after arriving in Beacon I woke up at the break of dawn. It was common for me to do this. I loved watching the sunrise. Without paying any mind to others around me I walked onto the balcony outside of the large room. My bare feet hit the cold concrete but I didn’t mind it much. I was still in my pajamas, a large pink shirt and shorts. I didn’t care if anyone saw me in my pajamas due to the fact I knew no one would be up. I looked out and rested my arms against the railing. The sky was dark and the sun was beginning to peek over the horizon. Dark purple and orange painted the sky above me and I smiled. I thought back to yesterday and immediately regretted my second thoughts about Beacon. This was going to be good for me. I closed my eyes and felt the breeze against my face. I smiled as I felt my hair fly back slightly. Mornings were always amazing. 

I opened my eyes again to see the sun was halfway above the horizon and the sky was now pink, orange, yellow, and purple. I smiled once again at the beautiful sight in front of me. “Morning” a voice said next to me. A girl walked onto the balcony, wearing a grey tee and black pants. “Isn’t it beautiful?” she said as she walked up next to me. “My name’s Sylvia. You?” she asked, looking to me. I reached into my pocket to grab my notebook and realized it wasn’t there. I looked up attempted to tell her I couldn’t speak. Tapping my throat and shrugging, I got the message across. “Oh you’re mute?” she asked. I nodded and looked down sadly. I knew this would be an obstacle. “Hey perk up. I know sign language.” I looked up at her excitedly. I put my arms up and signed to her. 

_My name is Neo_

She smiled. “Well hi Neo.” I smiled even wider at the fact there was someone I could talk to without the pain of writing down everything I wanted to say. “So. Tell me about yourself. Where are you from?” 

_Here in Vale. I have always lived here. I’m 17. How about you?_

“I grew up in Mistral but my parents moved us here when I was 16. I’m 18 now.” she said looking out into the now fully lit morning sky. “I have to go get ready for today. I’ve heard about what they do here for teaming up from upperclassmen by the way. All I know is that we are going into the Emerald forest.” she said. I thanked her for the information and she made her way back inside. After a few minutes of watching the clouds move slowly across the sky I too made my way inside to get changed. 

Walking to my locker I unlocked it and took out my umbrella. I could tell I was getting funny looks from everyone around me. “What kinda weapon is that?” I heard a voice behind me say. I turned around to see a large guy with brown hair, surrounded by a bunch of what I assumed to be his friends. I rolled my eyes and looked back to my locker. “Hey freak I was talking to you.” he said, grabbing my arm and turning me back towards him. I ripped my arm from his and he laughed. “What? Can’t talk?” he joked and his friends laughed along with him. “Look at that Eachan. I think she’s a mute.” I shook my head and tried walking past him. He put his arm out to stop me, hitting my chest slightly. He leaned down to my ear. “You better watch your back mute. Freaks like you don’t stand a chance here.” I looked up to him with shocked eyes. Before I could even attempt to defend myself I could feel myself being pulled away from him. 

“Excuse me her name isn’t freak. Her name is Neo and if you ever speak to her that way again I will make sure to throw you out the nearest window and in the exact direction of an Ursa” I looked up to see Roman with one hand holding me behind him, and the other pointed onto Eachans chest. He rolled his eyes and backed up, his posse of friends giggling the whole way. Roman turned around to me. “You ok?” he asked. I nodded my head slowly and he wrapped his arms around me. “Just let me know if they bother you again ok?” After he pulled away I nodded my head again and he smiled. In the speakers above us, a woman's voice rang. All first year students report to Beacon Cliff immediately. Roman smiled. “Good. I’ll see you soon.” He said as he walked off. Why does he always leave before I can write something? I sighed and made my way to Beacon Cliff. 

“Here we are students.” Professor Ozpin said as we reached a cliff, metal plates in a line on the ground. I looked out over the side of the cliff and saw a vast forest, one someone if they weren’t careful in, they would either become lost or killed by a Ursa. Ozpin gestured to the plates and we all reluctantly stood upon them. The plate next to me was empty and I looked out into the distance, assuming we were going to be launched into the forest. The space next to me was soon filled and out of the corner of my eye I saw the familiar orange hair. I smiled and looked at him. 

“Now students. I want you to hear me loud and clear. When you land in the forest there are only two rules. Find a relic and make your way back to the cliff. And the first person you make eye contact with is your teammate for the next four years.” Ozpin said, walking out of line of the metal plates. “Be careful out there.” he said. Soon, students were being launched into the air. I grabbed hold of my umbrella, already secure with a landing strategy. The only other thing I could think about was that there was a chance Roman could end up with a teammate before i could find him. I looked at him again and he turned to me, smirking. Two people down from him were launched and it was about to be his turn. Before he could though, he lifted his hands. 

_See you out there_

Before I could comprehend the fact he had signed to me, he was launched into the air, and a second later, so was I. 


End file.
